The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
With ever-growing organizations using huge databases, it is challenging to handle very large query requests require complex data process. Moreover, these organizations are seeking efficient ways of ensuring that unusually large query requests do not tie up the system and interrupt smooth execution of other queries.
Traditional query languages with large queries do not currently have a mechanism to apply polymorphism to very large queries and make the code more efficient and database processing faster and effective.